buscando una mascota
by olixus
Summary: noruega no quiere dejar a Emil solo y no piensa dejarlo con Dinamarca, así que el va en busca de una mascota que le pueda hacerle compañía, podrá lograr su cometido? fraternal norice, leve Dinamarca x noruega e insinuación de sufin


HOLA :D

COMO ESTAN?, YO ESTOY BIEN, AQUÍ LES TRAJE UN FIC DE FRATERNAL NORU, UN CUTE EMIL Y UN PERVERTIDO DINAMARCA, QUE LO DISFRUTEN ¡!

Un día lukas, cuando aún era nórdico y recién había conocido a Emil, diciendo que era su hermano mayor, pensó que cuando él se fuera, Emil quedaría muy solo y no podría dejarla con Anko, no, mejor sería atarlo a un poste y dejarlo con dos tazones, uno lleno de comida y otro de agua, sí, eso sería mejor que dejarlo con Dinamarca

Así que el decidió comprarle una mascota y así podría ir a navegar los siete mares, descubrir tierras y destruir pueblos, estando tranquilo sabiendo que Emil estaba con alguien, aunque sea una mascota…

A menos que Anko asaltara en su casa en busca de comida, entonces ahí ardería Troya, se aseguraría de que Dinamarca este a tres metros bajo tierra y por supuesto, lejos de Emil

Pero no iba solo, por desgracia, Dinamarca lo encontró con las manos en la masa y no le quedó otra más que dejarlo que vaya con él o que se quede cuidando a Islandia, no, preferiría que lo molestara a él y que Islandia se quede con Finlandia, sí, eso es mejor

-y dime… POR QUE NO ME PUEDO QUEDAR A SOLAS CON EL PEQUEÑO EMIL?!-dijo Anko

-porque la primera vez que lo viste lo agarraste de su hermoso vestido blanco y lo manchaste de tierra

-admite que eso también fue tu culpa-dijo mathias

-…porque habría sido mi culpa si tu agarraste a Emil con tus sucias manos llenas de tierra y mugre?-pregunto lukas

-porque justo antes de entrar tú me tiraste contra el suelo solo por decir que Emil seria de mi territorio

-pues no deberías a ver dicho eso-dijo lukas completamente calmado

Justo cuando dijeron eso un hombre paso corriendo, haciendo que lukas se tropezara y se golpeara la cabeza contra un poste

-…

-…

-…

…^_^-Dinamarca se puso a pensar en todo lo que le podría hacer a lukas mientras esta desmayado, lo llevo a un lugar oscuro e hizo su trabajo

Dos horas después, cuando lukas se despertó, se enteró de que ya era la tarde, se levantó del suelo e hizo una mueca de dolor

-por las barbas de Odín, me duele todo el cuerpo y mi cuello está que arde…mi cuello está que arde, que demonios?-dijo

Lo bueno es que el siempre lleva un espejo, lo agarro y se sorprendió de que no esté roto, selo puso cerca del cuello y se asombró y casi da un grito de ira

-…-en su cuello había un millo de chupetones por todas partes, ni siquiera quería saber cómo estaba su cuerpo, debido al dolor que sentía

Miro hacia todos lados y no vio a Dinamarca

-Anko…estas muerto-dijo con una voz tenebrosa y baja

Camino lentamente hasta la casa en la que vivía con Emil, sintiendo más ira con cada paso que daba, pensando en un montón de formas de dejar castrado a Dinamarca hasta que llego a la casa y escucho voces, se acercó lentamente y puso la oreja en la puerta:

-hey Emil

-que pasa tío mathias?-dijo un inocente Emil

-te gusta tu regalo?

-me encanta, es lindo y adorable-dijo con una sonrisa

-entonces, te voy a pedir un favor

-claro tío, los que quieras

-tienes que llamarme hermano mayor

-…-lukas estaba ardiendo en ira, pero se contuvo y siguió escuchando

-y tienes que darme un besito aquí

-ahí?

-sí, ya sabes, para cerrar la promesa

-bueno

-buen chico

-…!-hasta ahí, está bien si quería llamarlo hermano mayor por ahora, pero darle un beso a mathias?, Dinamarca va a tener que pedir un trasero nuevo ya que noruega le va a destrozar ese gordo trasero

-Dinamarca, más vale que te alejes de Emil o sino…-se quedó callado

Lo que vio fue a un tierno Emil sentado en las rodillas de Dinamarca y a mathias mostrándole la mejilla a Emil, diciéndole con la mirada que lo besara

Y lo más raro es que Emil tenía a un pequeño pájaro en su cabeza

…raro

-…y ese pájaro?, de quién es?

-hermano mayor!, tío mathias me regalo este frailecillo para que no este solo, míralo, es muy bonito-el pequeño Emil pareció olvidar a mathias y corrió a los brazos de noruega con el pájaro en mano

-sí, es muy bonito Emil-con una sonrisa materna-dijo lukas

-y como lo vas a llamar-dijo mathias

-se va a llamar puffin,

-ese nombre es es…-noruega le tapó la boca a Dinamarca antes de que terminara la palabra

-es un nombre muy artístico Emil

-gracias hermano mayor

Al final Emil nunca más quedo solo, tuvo a su puffin siempre con él, noruega le dio la paliza de su vida a Dinamarca por haberle hecho esos chupones por todo el cuerpo y Dinamarca tuvo que hacerse un trasplante de trasero

Cabe decir que noruega al final si encontró a Finlandia encerrado en su armario, atado y shockeado, tirado y con una cinta en la boca y con un cartel que decía

"_Suecia estuvo aquí"_

FIN

Espero que este fic tuviera sentido para ustedes, los lectores, para que comprendan Dinamarca es Anko y mathias, noruega en lukas e Islandia es Emil ADIOS :3


End file.
